HABSBURG'S DAGGER RETURN TO STEELE
by Ada Gamez
Summary: HABSBURG S DAGGER VISIT LOS ANGELES IN 1987...IT S COME BACK TO STEELE. ENJOY IT


HABSBURG'S DAGGER RETURN TO STEELE

Mildred would have wanted to introduce herself into the computer and rush the search if that had been possible but Mr. Steele did not wait for the evil machine to spit the information and she would print it on that other "knitting machine" that the printer was for him ...

When Laura left her office he was gone.

Mr Steele? She asked Mildred

He has gone away without waiting for the answer ... the discouraged older woman sighed ...

Why? Laura asked herself, more to herself than to Mildred and she looked at her watch, it was almost eleven o'clock.

Laura did not reveal her concern. This had happened before and it should not be strange for her to happen again now.

The most dazzlingly valuable jewel he had stolen several times again was in the midst of their quiet lives. In Los Angeles. YOUR territory, she thought. The place in the world where no one could defeat her stubbornness or her detective ability. Habsburg`s Dagger was again in the possession of some greedy collector or some sophisticated thief. Sophisticated thief. Did she know somewhere else in Los Angeles another sophisticated thief who was not ... her husband? Dammit! She growled apparently too strong because Mildred came in to ask if something was wrong with her.

Oh ... no, not Mildred ... it's nothing. I just squeezed my finger with the desk drawer ... .- she lied

Oh ... let me see ...

Forget it, Mildred ... I'm fine ...

Is something wrong, Mrs. Steele?

Precisely that ... Mildred ... "She sighed in sorrow ... - Be Mrs. Steele ...

Oh, do you think the boss will be in trouble?

I think HE IS the problem ...

Habsburg`s Dagger ... isn't it?

Laura nodded.

He has come directly from France to the Museum of Fine Arts of L.A. for a one-month exhibition and I'm sure it will be stolen ...

You imply that Mr. Steele ... but if he ...

Yes, Mildred ... Mr. Steele was the first to worry about the dagger ... for the "safety" of the jewel ... I know ... I know ... I shouldn't worry but ... Mr. Steele's attraction to that jewel is very strong ... he plans something ... The fact that he got up so early and is already on the street ... oh ... (she squeezed a piece of paper between her hands as if she were hanging Mr. Steele) Mildred ... He's eager for play ... eager for gratifications ... ambitious for succes in life ... thirsty for ... glory ...

So much so?

Oh, Mildred ... when he received the reward ... that of the 250,000 francs ... he was in the clouds ...

Oh, do not remind me ... I'm still indebted to Mr. Steele because of that reward he could not enjoy having to pay back the money I lost playing in the casino ...

Do not worry about that now, keep searching for everything you can about the last ones interested in the dagger. Discarded the Palermo brothers ... Discarded the captain of the French police because he is still in prison ... I don't think that playboy ... Fred Smith tries to steal it again and neither does Henri the friend of Mr. Steele ...

Done, we'll find out soon, Mrs. Steele!

Mildred set to work on it all morning if necessary.

Where did this scoundrel go ...?

Her husband…

Because he is a cretin he must know something ...

But is that her husband ...

That ruffian ...!

Her husband!

Yes, Mildred, my husband ... the same one who promised me that he had reformed because he was by my side ... believe me, Mildred ... For all that I know ... and I know enough ... he is the only one in Los Angeles interested in that dagger unless ...

Unless ... what?

Unless his friend Felicia is visiting us ...

Did I add her to the search?

Laura made an affirmative gesture.

I don't think that the boss, knowing you, knowing your righteousness and his behavior steals or plans to steal the dagger ..., Mrs. Steele

I don't believe him for all he swearing ... this fascinates him. That damn dagger ... As for me ... this time I will not give you chances ... This is something I will not stand! Oh ... damn it! Did not he learn anything? Is it that nothing cares more? The ideals we are fighting for ... The new life that we began to live together ... It seems that you will love every challenge that comes up when it comes to going the other way that I go ... I dislike this observation but ... Sorrow comes unsent for...

Morning, ladies, morning ...! Mr. Steele jokingly saluted

RE-MING-TON! Laura almost shouted. To my office! And she disappeared leaving him with the smile framing his mouth

He looked at Mildred with the bewilderment painted on his face.

Mildred made a gesture of ... "Oh, the one that awaits you, boy!"

Steele entered stealthily. He wasn't greeted by a vase or any other hard-hitting desk item but his wife's very annoying look. She was standing idly by in a typical belligerent attitude.

Speaks! Speak now ... what are you doing with Habsburg's dagger?

Lau ... Laura ... what are you saying? I don't bring anything in my hands with that jewel ... my bad times have passed ... I have reformed! My life no longer happens to steal ... The strife for something to eat ... a place to sleep ... are things of the past ... I'm by your side, honey ...

Don't touch me! .- She rejected him by moving away from his side.

Oh, come on, Laura ...! I am like you now. A fighter for good causes ... the search for the truth ... We're striving for a better world here in earth ...

Nice speech! Are you going to tell me that you have not worried about the dagger a bit? Will you tell me that you are not interested?

The matter would call for some expenditure of time ... Time that I do not have ... teamwork with you as you know ...

Do you say some time? You see it? You see it? You have been evaluating the presence of the dagger in our city ... do not deny it!

Laura, I ...

Mildred entered without calling.

Mrs. Steele ... .- she saw the serious faces and corrected immediately ... or should I say Miss Holt? Laura made a grimace. Oh, excuse me ... Mrs. Steele ... I found out what you asked me ... Fred Smith is discarded. He is admitted to a hospital in Jamaica. He contracted a serious illness. He is so ill that they have given him up ...

Laura grabbed the papers with the information that mildred offered.

What do you want to do that for? Remington asked Whom you are looking for?

You 'll not deny that you know that Habsburg'Dagger is here, in the city. You'll not deny that when that particular object is nearby ... let's say in your nose ... you smell it ... Isn't it?

Your observation it's quite uncalled-for!

IS IT?

He got his back up.

I just go here ... and ... what do I get? Suspicion ... suspicions and accusations!

Listen to me ... I want to tell you about the bottom of the problem ... The dagger is in Los Angeles and I want ... actually ... I demand that my husband, the famous detective Remington Steele ... have nothing to do with THIS until that "Butter knife" leaves the city. Have you been clear?

Laura, my love, in those times, some families fought for power, others have intrigued their way to world power ... the Habsburgs married their way ... I said- Can you not believe that I made the way of the Habsburgs and I got married with you because I want this power of ours to fight crime? The dagger isn't in my plans but ...

Oh, that "but" is what scares me ...

But, Commissioner Baynes has asked me to take care of the logistics to protect the dagger.

Protect it?

Yes, Laura and from what I see, you and I are trying to know the same thing ... what would be the potential thieves interested in stealing it ...

I must go away ...

Where are you going?

You've already heard Mildred ... Smith isn't a problem in itself. He's sick. But ... Ito Suribachi ... has recovered with some dirty business in Hong Kong and would be in a position to strike. I know how Suribachi works. Once in the Pacific we ...

Don't tell me, darling, don't tell me ... avoid the bloody details of how you know Suribachi ...

Oh, Mrs. Steele, there are also details of him there, "Mildred interjected.

Laura read the written report. His face changed completely. This was a thief with a lot of potential ...

Is there something interesting there?

Mr. Steele wanted to know

Indeed, he is in the best conditions to steal the dagger. What have you answered? Come on, let it go ... what did you promise Baynes?

I think you'll imagine ...

Steal the dagger ...

No. Not exactly

Laura looked at him angrily.

When do you plan to do it? She said directly, bluntly

The same night the dagger steps on American soil.

Remington! That's tomorrow at noon which leaves us hours to plan everything and ...

He looked at her milestone. He smiled, with that cool smile of him that managed to melt her defenses.

You've planned everything, now ... aren't you?

Mildred opted for immediate withdrawal from the scene. When she passed by he murmured ...

Your life depend on a hair ...

Oh ... Yeah ... Mildred ... let us as for the best ... your as for the best ...

What are you two muttering? Laura asked really very angry

You shouldn't be so down on him ... - Mildred began to say

Oh, Mildred ... which side are you on?

If you allow me ... I am on the side of both of you, we are a team! He'll bring home the bacon if anyone can ...!

Mildred ...

Oh sure…! I shut up and I'm leaving!

I smelled your intentions ... you know I always don't know why you fight against that ... There's no way I don't know when you're behind something ...- she said very serious going to sit at his desk . He followed her

Always the same ... resort to theft ...

It's really hard to make innovations in this business, Laura ...

I told Baynes and I'm telling you now ... there's nothing else to do. Either we steal the dagger or it will be stolen.

I don'ot want to argue with you ... this problem drives me crazy ...

She looked him in the eyes and he discovered sadness in her eyes, maybe a good amount of disappointment. He didn't like seeing that in his wife's eyes. He loved Laura too much to make her suffer.

Don't be wrong Laura, I worked on this side of the law ...

Well, in spite of your arguments I hold by my opinión.

I know, darling, I know ... believe me I can't tell Baynes that I will not help him ... if I could really do it ... but the news arrived in Los Angeles, removed the facts of ... Cannes ... one of the things with them propagandize the arrival of the dagger is precisely the ... how to say it? The ... strange itinerary that ran through that butter knife to be recovered by me, by the prestigious researcher ... Remington Steele ...

You speak and in no time do you include me ... you say you can not tell Baynes that you'll not help him instead of ... saying we'll not help him ... why don't you tell me everything, honey?

Oh ... Laura, I always appear with a guilty mark on my forehead in front of you ...

And if you don't say it, I suspect it, is not that worse? We've been through this before, Mr. Steele ... why don't you try for once to go head-to-head, tell me everything and plot our steps together ... can not I help you with the job?

Humm ... I don't know, Laura ... sometimes it's hard to tell you these things ... you don't approve ... you ... remember my past and that's my huge stain ... once thief ...

I think I've given you enough proof of not being so dramatic with that part of your past ... but if you don't trust me ... do you want to tell me what we're doing together? Do you want to tell me how I can help you and how can I trust you? When you hide something from me ...

Tonight I was planning to tell you everything, love, but your bloodhound smell came on me ...

She changed her grim expression for a more relaxed look and her eyes shone expectantly.

For real? You were going to tell me your plan and your conversations with Baynes?

Yes, Laura. It doesn't make sense to hide something from the best detective with whom I'm also married ...

Do not say happily married, it may be too much for you to admit ...

Lau-ra ...

Re-ming-ton ... - she said in the same reproach tone

Oh, Laura ... I didn't expect you to attack me in this way ... always based on your distrust of my way of proceeding ...

I haven't attacked you. I just put you in evidence ...

Why don't we talk about the case? I want to investigate Baynes himself ...

To Baynes? Do you fear that he is another French commissioner?

Oh, I don't know ... but his offer was very direct, very clear ... in order to be that he manages a large part of the LA police, it seemed to me that at some point he offered to liberate the area very easily. That implies freeing the monitoring and placing people of your trust not of the Museum and to clear my way to the alarms and the sensors of heat and smoke ... to deactivate something that knows that we placed there just nine months ago ... Look at this ...

He pulled a piece of paper out of his inside jacket pocket and unfolded it on the desk. It was a plan of the north wing of the museum.

Releasing the area involves removing three men who are currently monitoring the screens from different angles and also changing the two armed men who will be guarding the urn containing the dagger, without mentioning that there is an alarm connected to the police station that will be activated or well the glass urn is touching. It is an extreme movement ... and what has made me most doubt about his plan is ... that he told me something very striking ... there is an exact replica of the dagger in his possession. Any brass with colored glass incrustations ... I saw it and it's really quite coarse ... there is something that frankly does not finish convincing me in all this, love ...

What do you think?

I don't know what Baynes is up to but I want to steal the dagger at least a few hours before what we have planned to do with the trap for Suribachi.

Laura was really scared now.

Are you crazy?

Laura, when you have some experience in these things ...

Oh ... Remington, please ...

It's okay, I'll not mention it. Let's say that I think Baynes plan is to stay somehow with the dagger and that you have to steal it as soon as you touch the plane that brings it. They will make the tour heavily guarded. A lorry, six men in all, all armed. Three security guards plus all the museum employees occupying their posts, twelve people in total ... the distance from the airport to the museum is not so great ... you can not risk anything at that moment. Something is going to happen inside the museum. Baynes says that he will be entrusted with the metal anti-theft box that protects the dagger. He himself will take her to the room with minimal custody, there will be no visitors throughout the day. The museum will be closed and then the director and he will go with two armed men ... and place the dagger in the glass case. They will seal it.

They will activate the alarms and all the monitors will turn on. They will do the checks one by one. Only then the press and people in general can come to see the dagger and ... well, the speeches will be said, scholars, historians and the day after tomorrow ... the students and the habitués of this kind of exhibitions will enter. We already know that Mattew Conrad is a reliable guy, as museum director he has never disappointed us and he really loves what he does. My goal is Baynes. I do not know when he plans to do the false dagger thing. It says that the men of Suribachi according to their intelligence tasks, will try to steal it on Thursday. Why not expose the false dagger from the beginning?

Excellent question, they could have kept the real one in a safe until the robbery happened ... - Laura said suddenly excited with the story ...

He wants me for an operation that is almost stupid, if you look at him that way ...

I'll tell Mildred to take care of Baynes, after all she has not been in office for more than two years ...

Nineteen months to be exact. Mildred already found out. It's clean but you know ... a key that does not squeeze in time or that squeezes too much ... erases those things ... It's so clean that that ugly wound of ten points in his head ... the scar ... doesn't appear in any hospital record ...

They may not be able to carry the computer files yet ...

Hummm ... probably ... so much polish was striking ...

A soft tap at the door interrupted them.

Ahead! Said Laura

Mrs. Steele ... boss ... I just discovered something ...

What is that, Mildred?

Felicia Young ... she's in Los Angeles! He arrived on the midday flight from London ...

Felicia Young? Remington smiled. The last name of Felicia's mother was Young and she only used it in emergencies.

Felicia ...

Again, she ... when will she leave the active life as a delinquent?

Oh, Laura ... not everyone finds their Miss Holt and does not like the opposite of crime ...

Felicia ... now it's likely that the pieces fit together. Good job, Mildred!

Wait, Mildred, look at the computer all the names of the passengers on that same flight. - Remington said - Felicia knows she can not count on me, so she has not come alone ... I'm sure of that ... look, Mildred ... hurry up

You have it, boss ...!

Felicia ... I guess you will not try to see her again.

Would you try it for me? He smiled at him with something that was more a grimace

Give me my time ...

Laura ... distracted by this particular case we are forgetting ... of ... us ...

Hummm ... uhu ... she murmured distractedly

He approached by turning around the desk and when he wanted to touch her, she responded sharply:

Put your hands in your pockets ...

WHY? He got angry - Laura will not go tell me you're jealous of Felicia after so long ...

She managed really very little to kidnap you and take you with Daniel in England to that crazy adventure of killing the Earl of Claridge where it seems that it was not clear to you that you were out of some circles ... .- complained Laura

That was a long time ago ... somehow the news is flying, she must have known about Daniel's death and that you and I are married. Oh, happily married ... - Remington added to see that she would stress it again

That sounded like you weren't really happy to be married to me ...

You hurt me, Laura ... how can you say that ... I ... I love you ... I love you, honey ... I have put in the missing words ... I love you in a way that I can not even explain myself ...

Well, let's leave Felicia ... it's almost time to go to lunch ... let Mildred go to clear a bit of that computer and we ask for something to eat right here ...

LAU-RA ...

If you want cuddles ... give me a good reason ... because I'm not in the mood ...

You offend me, Laura ...

At that, Mildred came back in, bringing the full passenger list from London to Los Angeles the day before.

Remington reviewed it from top to bottom, name by name. He didn't find any that caught his attention or that was an alias of someone from other times. But suddenly he reacted "Herbert Cummings ... what does this Herbert Cummings sound like to me ..." and let out a laugh that surprised Laura ...

What, who is that Herbert Cummings?

I don't know, but it's a name that Daniel once used to rip people off ... somehow Felicia must have swiped that passport from Daniel at some point ... I already said that he had few when you found his suitcase with the wig and the hearing aids ...

Herbert Cummings, huh? Some Felicia partner, surely ...

It seems to me that we have to see where she stays and ... cross the data with those of Baynes ... we must cover all fronts ...

Bingo! Mildred exclaimed

What, what happens? I read name and I know where! Mildred exclaimed, going to her own desk and returning in an instant

Look guys, this will be very useful, will it?

What do you have, Mildred? Asked Remington with gestures of being frankly somewhat tired

That Cummings is one of Baynes' agents ... here, here it is ... Herbert Cummings, he's in ...

The list of agents that will guard the operation of the transfer of the dagger ... .- completed Remington

Curse…

What? Laura asked, increasingly convinced that the many edges of this case would be a headache. Mildred left the office before another storm fell on them

Remington reached the list.

Laura read it and for an instant she turned her eyes towards him furious ...

You had to do it! I knew you were plotting this but I never believed that you ... You're so obvious sometimes ... James Ryan ... like the retiree that we met with Mulch and the doll Courtney ...

It was that or Arthur Bellow, Laura ... those of Bogart you already know all of me ... Ryan was among all the most common ...

Why are you on that list? She muttered under her breath, angry enough that the index finger that squeezed again and again with each word against Remington's chest was going to shoot itself loaded with something deadly.

Because ... what I still have not been able to tell you is that I will be one of the agents who will directly guard the dagger ... I was going to do it when Mildred brought us the information of Felicia ...

Oh ... and what will my function be?

He looked at her surprised. He hadn't thought of anything for her. She in the middle of that robbery was totally out of the question. But there would be no soft words with which he could convince her of it. In charge of logistics? In charge of watching Baynes closely on occasion?

Speaks…

Laura ... I don't want you to come to the museum, somehow you need me out of the game, to watch Felicia if she can now become the person who came to steal the dagger ... and if I am one of the two custodians who are armed and with anti-gas masks with the glass case, then the risk of being discovered ... will be much faster ... I think you can do well to plan a strategy always from the outside ...

I don't understand you. Am I going or not going to participate? Are we going to work as a team or not?

Laura ... we have this afternoon and part of the night to plan a new strategy. This Ryan that is me, will eliminate without realizing the connection of the dagger with the alarms that are activated in the police ... I know the trick ... you will see ... - he looked her in the eyes and immediately turned on his words. - I know, I'll save the details ... -

That and you forget other details ...! That and you do not take into account that you are my husband ...! That and you run a risk and you leave me out ... knowing that something worse can happen to you than going to prison ... someone could kill you ...! .- she retorted, walking very angrily

Lau-ra ... I'm Remington Steele He said he hugged her with some intimacy that she wanted to leave but she had to stay because he did not release her so easily

You're my husband, not the super detective who doesn't get shot or who only breaks his legs as if he had been an ice hockey player ... I ... I need you ... not only here in the agency, do you know? I want you to live in my life to be that possible ...

Remington hugged her tightly for a long time and then, with both hands cupped at the nape of her neck, he pulled her to kiss her. She wanted to pretend that she resisted but could not do it. She was so eager to be in his arms as he was to have her. It had been a too exhausting morning. Luckily Mildred didn't interrupt them.

I want you to have something in mind, honey. We fight against the unknown in this ... but we are going to do everything possible so that all the tricks we know as detectives go wrong and I regret that ... as an artist I was in other times with certain skills ... Laura, I will steal the original dagger and I will replace it with another one, not Baynes' ... for one that I have here, in the office for about a month, which is the time it takes for me to know that the dagger would be visiting.

Laura got rid of her hug more than angry

You see it? AND YOU ASK ME TO TRUST IN YOU ...!

None of them had gone to the bathroom they shared with the costumers or visitors and when there was enough silence between them for some noise to be heard, what they heard was an imperceptible "Mmmmm" ... "Mmmmm"

Remington turned away from Laura and went to see what that was. Mildred? Mildred? Laura in two steps was next to him, opened the bathroom door and found Mildred completely naked, gagged with a plastic tape and handcuffed.

My God ... Mildred ...! exclaimed Laura

In less than ten seconds She covered her with a sack of her husband until she looked for some clothes in her closet, uncovering her mouth.

Mildred said: A man cut me down, he was made up like me, combed like me ... My God, Mrs. Steele what the hell is all this ...!

Calm, Mildred, calm ...

Remington had in his hands a wig and a mask that undoubtedly reproduced Mildred's face.

Two hours or more ago I'm in there ...!

It seemed to me that you used the intercom more ... that you entered the office many times without being called ... that you stayed to listen ... - admitted Laura

That you didn't interrupt us with something when we were kissing ... - Remington added loudly so that the women inside would hear him ... - They plagiarized you, Mildred ... it's all ... now we will have to change the strategies ... - he shouted and ran to bring something decent of the closet for his secretary.

When everything was calm Laura became very serious and said:

Change of plans, Mr. Steele ... agent Ryan ... will be ten centimeters shorter but ... I'll be myself.

Remington looked at her incredulously.

AND YOU DON'T GIVE ANY OBJECTION BECAUSE I WILL NOT ACCEPT IT. Check my fingerprints, you probably know about Ryan so you'll not be there. As soon as Mildred is ready, we'll go to work.

Mildred looked down in embarrassment. Twice. When Myron Flowers and now ... was to think that things like this would happen to people who worked with the Steele ... was it really worth risking life and personal integrity ...? It's all he had to think. Seeing them with their faces as sorry as hers, she told them:

I swear those pigs will be left with a knife for butter, but the dagger, the real dagger, will be ours, as I work in the best detective agency in the entire country ...!

The three embraced and Remington hurriedly ordered lunch by phone.

 **THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE IN ... "AND…WHERE'S THE DAGGER?**


End file.
